


Bedside

by andnowsomeonenew



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:51:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowsomeonenew/pseuds/andnowsomeonenew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the Christmas Special didn't show.  The first 24 hours of Timothy's hospital incarceration.</p>
<p>From the prompt: Patrick goes to the hospital to visit Timothy during his illness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bedside

'Doctor Turner!' Patrick looked up from his paperwork as his receptionist ran in at full pelt, not caring about the furniture or people who may be in her way. The room went silent, staring at the half crazed woman. He was at the Leopold Institute having just finished phoning the council to try stop the beginning of a polio crisis. Currently he was speaking with the nurses about the potential outbreak and warning them to be on their guard.

'What is it Barbara? Are you okay?' He frowned as the woman who was bent over double, red in the face and panting heavily.

'We've just had ..a phone call… .From your fiancée. I couldn't en…entirely make out what she was saying… she was crying too much. What I definitely … definitely understood was that Timothy's in the hospital… It's polio she’s sure. It’s bad.' She spoke between heaving breaths.

'What?!'

'She found him collapsed at your home. They won't… let her stay with him because she's not his mother or family. She's already there. He's at the London, left wing, ward 8.' She collapsed into a chair-message finally imparted. Patrick blanched.  _No. Not Timothy. Not my baby. Not him too. I can’t lose him!_

'No. I've got…I've got to go.' He turned to the assembled nurses

'Yes of course Dr Turner. Go to them.' Sister Julienne said taking his hand. ‘We’ll be praying for him.’

'I'll organise a temporary replacement for you Doctor.'

'Thank you both of you.' He ran out so fast that no-one had the chance to point out he'd left his hat behind. In the greater picture it didn't matter they supposed.

'Poor Timothy.'

'Poor sis-Shelagh having to find him like that.'

________________________________________________________________________________________

'Shelagh.' He sprinted around the corner of the hospital corridor to see his beloved pressed up against the glass in the door. He didn't know for whose benefit it was when he took her hand. In that second he knew only the instinctive need to touch her. To make sure she was really there. He suspected she was suffering a similar need as her face crumpled.

'I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry.' She clung onto his hand. His heart stopped. Could he be too late? Was Tim…no he couldn't show him to think like that. With only a flicker of a thought for the woman he loved who was quite clearly falling apart before him he battered through the doors. Tim was there! He was alive though buried in an iron lung. It was only 15 minutes later that Patrick even realised that Shelagh was no longer in the doorway. He had asked an incoming nurse if she was still outside but no, she had gone. Wherever she was going he hoped that she could find peace and comfort-two things he could not currently provide. Was it too much to considering she had gone to her family? Gone to the Nonnatuns?

__________________________________________________________________________________________

'I'm sorry I left.' Shelagh said quietly as she sat in the chair opposite her fiancé. After a night of comfort and wise words from her mother she could see clearly now that this was where she was supposed to be. With the two mortal men she loved above all others.  She had been sat with them for half an hour in silence, left hand resting in Patrick's and her right stroking the hair of the boy she considered her son.

'It's okay. I understood. I was too caught up in Timothy to tell them that you deserved to be in here. That it's where you belong. I can only imagine how hard it must have been watching through the window.'

'You did what you had to do. Timothy is far more important than me.'

'Not to me. You're even. He's my little boy and the thing I'm most proud of but you are the love of my life. You're both the centre if my universe. I'm scared Shelagh. So scared I'm going to lose him too. I lost Marie and then I almost lost you over the summer and now Timothy. I don't think I could survive losing him. He is so wonderful and I never told him enough how much I loved him.'

'We are not going to lose him Patrick. There will be plenty of time to say it. He already knows though. He may not always act like it but he knows. We've had several discussions about it over the past 2 months. He loves you too. So much.'

'He loves you too. Loves you like his own mother.'

'I know. I am very lucky to have you two. Patrick he asked me if he could call me Mum after the wedding and I was wondering what you'd think about that?'

'I think that sounds wonderful. If you don't object? If it's too much too soon I can talk to him?'

'I just don't want to step on Marie's toes.'

'You aren't. You're not replacing her. You're being you. So would you like that? Would you like it if Timothy called you Mum?'

'Yes. I think I would. Very much.' She grinned.

'That makes me very happy. The wedding will have to be postponed now.' He sighed regretfully.

'Good. It'd be a nightmare trying to find bridesmaids dresses before tomorrow.'

'Bridesmaids dresses?'

'I mean I haven't actually asked the nurses yet but I imagine they'd say yes. And trying to get that many people in to cover everyone in Nonnatus House at such short notice would be horrendous.'

'You want them to come now?' He asked, confused but hopeful at the sudden emotional 180.

'Of course I do. They're my family.' She smiled.

'You talked to them! You made up! That's wonderful. I told you they have no ill feelings towards you. Is that where you went last night? The institute?'

'Yes. I couldn't be with you two so I turned to the rest of my family. To my mother.'

'Sister Julienne.' He said knowingly, well aware of the special relationship the pair shared. He had been extremely concerned when Shelagh had stopped socialising with the Nonnatuns. Her life had changed so much and would only continue to do so if, as he dearly hoped, they would have a child or two of their own one day. He wished she would let them help her.

'Yes. It turns out they do not hate me or think I abandoned them. Feel free to say I told you so.'

'I told you so.' They were silent for a while, both focused solely on the boy between them.

'What did the doctor have to say?'

'It's bad but he should recover. He should regain consciousness within 48 hours. He'll probably have to use braces for at least 6 months, most likely a year.'

'Poor boy '

'Our poor boy.'

'Yes.'

'I spoke to the matron. You have full access to Tim. As far as anyone is concerned you are his mother and should be treated as such.'

'Thank you my love.'

'I’m not sure I could get though this without you.' He admitted.

'But I left you.'

'You came back as I knew you would. You needed to get your head straight. Finding him unconscious like that must have been terrifying. And even when we are apart your love gives me strength.'

'As yours does me my love. Why don't you try getting some sleep darling?'

'Oh I couldn't.’

'Patrick I doubt you got any sleep last night. And I know you were having trouble sleeping the night before. Not to mention the disruption of me turning up on your doorstep the night before that. Look Timothy isn't going to wake up any time soon if the doctors are to be believed. Even if he does I'll wake you up immediately.'

'But what if something happens?’ Patrick protested weakly, only now allowing himself to acknowledge just how tired he was.

'I am a fully trained nurse who has dealt with polio before. I'll be watching him like a hawk. And we're in a hospital with specialists close by. I promise you I will not allow anything to happen to our son. Trust me.'

'Always. You promise to wake me as soon as anything changes?'

'I promise. Now try sleep, look-empty beds. Use one.'

'I'd rather stay attached to the two of you if you won't be uncomfortable?'

'I'll be fine but what about you? These chairs are far from comfortable.'

'I'll be fine. I'm used to uncomfortable furniture. My bed at Nonnatus was ridiculous.'

'Soon.' He yawned 'you'll be able to appreciate the comfort of our marriage bed.'

'Patrick! Timothy is less than a foot away and may be able to hear us. But I can't wait my love. Now sleep.'

'Okay. I love you.' He mumbled as his head drooped. Within seconds he has surrendered to the deep sleep he so needed.

'I love you too darling. And you Timothy. Well kid it looks like it's just the two of us now. Can you even hear me? How about you open those eyes and make fun of dad's drooling with me? Is this what in going to have to live with? A slobbering husband? At least I get you as my stepson. No, not quite. I'm gaining a son not a stepson, and the best son I could possibly ask for. I love you so much Timmy and I can't wait to be your Mum but you need you to wakeup first. I don't want to lose you just as I've let myself love you fully. I don't think I ever told you how big a part in my decision to leave the Order you played. I already wanted to be Dad's wife and your Mum but it wasn't until you sent me that butterfly, that pieris brassicae, that I accepted it. Accepted that it wasn't just your father I needed in my life and accepted that you would welcome me in your life on a more permanent basis. I have never thanked you enough for the message you wrote on the ring paper. It was perfect. It's one of my most prized possessions. Any lingering doubts I had over how you were dealing with so many unexpected changes in such a short amount of time were gone. You've been so grown up about everything and I'm so proud of you. Oh Timmy I'm so sorry I didn't notice you were ill. Some mother I am. I promise I'll get better. I swear I will. You mean so much to me dearest. You just have to wake up and give me the chance to make it up to you'

______________________________________________________________________________________

'How long have I been asleep?' Patrick asked stretching as he sat up in the chair

'About 5 hours. I saved you a sandwich from the shop. Don't worry I got a nurse to buy it, I haven't left Tim alone for a second. No change but at least he hasn't got worse.  Sister Julienne popped by, she told the nurse she was my mother- how the nurse reacted to a nun saying that I don't know but I could have seen it. She’s just gone to hunt down some tea or coffee for us. They've managed to organise temporary cover for you at the surgery-do you remember Dr Matthews? He covered for you a few years ago.'

'Ah yes.' He smiled taking the sandwich she had pointed to. 'Have the doctors said anything further about Tim's condition? Not that I don't trust your professional opinion it's just-' He broke off as he looked down at his son, seemingly tiny within the bulk of the giant machine. An unexpected me.mory flashed before his eyes of the previous Turner to be dependent upon a machine for their life. A stab of grief pierced him and he dropped a kiss onto their child’s forehead, sending a brief prayer to a God he barely believed in but who was so important to the woman beside him in this and who would be there for the rest of their lives together.

'It’s not my field of expertise. It's okay, I understand. Besides I’m too emotionally invested in this to be reliable. And I didn't even notice he was ill to begin with. I'm so sorry about that Patrick. I let you both down.' She bit her lip to stem the tears pooling in her eyes. Head bowed she began to stare at her hands in her lap that were wringing around each other.

'Wha-Shelagh I don't blame you for this. I didn't notice anything either.' Patrick cried, appalled at the thought that his beloved felt so guilty over this. He leant forwards and stilled her hands

'But you were so busy and I spent more time with him this past week. I should have seen something. Anything! I was so caught up in the wedding and the bomb that I let my son get hospitalised! You deserve better than me as a stepmother to your son. I  **will** make this up to you somehow.’

‘Shelagh Annelies Mannion I will not stand for you thinking like this! This was not your fault. Timothy must have been feeling ill for days and nobody notices, not I, not you, not any of his friends, no one! I could not ask for a better mother for him. You love him, you’re there for him when I can’t be and even when I can, you cook his favourite meals when he’s sad, you scold him when he is bad, you read to him, you take him to the science museums and you talk to him like you actually care. He has been so lucky to have you in his life these past few years. We both have.  We love you so much. You’ve made us a family again. So please, don’t blame yourself. Okay?’

‘Okay.’ She agreed eyes brimming with tears at the emotional outburst from the man she loved. Impulsively she leapt out of her seat and threw herself into his lap, one arm wrapped around his neck and the other around his waist as she pulled him into a fervent kiss. ‘Thank you. I love you two. Both of you. So much I couldn’t even begin to put into comprehensible words.’

‘No words are necessary for I feel exactly the same my love.’ He dropped a kiss into her hair, her face now pressed into the crease of his neck.

‘Good. You have a surprisingly comfy lap by the way.’ She giggled.

‘Thank you. Sister Julienne!’ He yelped as his fiancée leapt out of his embrace suddenly at the exclamation. In her haste to move from the mildly inappropriate position her mother and former fellow nun had found her in she forgot that she had tangled her legs in Patricks during their embrace and as such almost toppled to the ground before she found herself caught in Patrick’s strong arms. Untangling their legs with a badly concealed smirk on his face he released her gently and she extracted herself from the seat. It was then that he noticed the red rims of her eyes, she had been crying! Not a lot evident by a distinct lack of puffiness. A quick shared glance with his fiancé confirmed what both were thinking  _How long had Sister Julienne been outside? How much had she heard?_

‘Ah you’re awake Doctor Turner. I come bearing coffee. White no sugar for you my dear and black 2 sugars for you Doctor. I make no promises of it being drinkable or how long the pot had been sitting there but enjoy.’

‘Mmm, thank you Sister. I needed this badly. How are things at the institute?’

‘Mildly contained chaos so of course Sister Evangelina is in her element. The longer this goes on the happier she seems. I should really be getting back there now. I said I’d only have an hour break.’

‘Don’t overwork yourself.’ Patrick frowned.

‘I’m fine Doctor but I thank you for your concern. I shall bid you goodbye for now.’

‘Thank you for visiting.’ Shelagh smiled softly as she drew the woman in a much needed hug.

‘I’m here for you my dear, always.’

‘And I you.’

‘I’ll walk you out, I need to stretch my legs after sleeping in that chair.’

‘I told you to take one of the free beds.’ Shelagh rolled her eyes.

‘Bye Timothy. I hope you get better soon.’ Sister Julienne stroked the downy hair on the horizontal boy, squeezed Shelagh hand and made her retreat with Patrick following.

'Sister, thank you for taking Shelagh in last night. I had hoped she would turn to you and I’ve told her numerous times that you did not resent or hate her for leaving the Order but until last night she couldn't believe me.'

'Doctor it is I who should be thanking you, but the other way around. You looked after her when I could not, I will forever be grateful for you for that; mainly I have to thank you for loving my daughter so much. With you she is happier than I have ever seen her. I know she had tried to hide it but it's impossible not to notice. Even today with such angst she is happy because she has you and Timothy. If I had to lose Sister Bernadette to anyone it would only be to someone who deserved her. You more than fill that criterion. And I haven't lost Sister Bernadette, not really, because she's still a part of Shelagh-we're just lucky enough to discover who Shelagh is as well. I must admit accidentally eavesdropping on what you said to Shelagh before I entered. You really love her. Thank you Doctor Turner.'

'Don't you think under the circumstances you might start calling me Patrick?' He chuckled.

'I'll try but it will be hard to break the habit of nearly 25 years.'

'I feel so old.' He laughed 'We've been friends for a quarter of a century you and I and now I'm marrying your daughter. It's slightly weird is it not?'

'Indeed.’ She chuckled as they approached the door. ‘Thank you for walking me out Doct- Patrick. I hope Timothy wakes up soon.’

‘Thank you Sister.’

____________________________________________________________________________

‘You were gone a while. Did you get lost?’ Shelagh remarked looking up as Patrick re-entered the room.

‘I had to use the little boy’s room but I couldn’t find it.’

‘Please tell me you didn’t use the little girl’s room instead.’ She groaned.

‘No. But you might want to get used to the idea of mixed gender toilets. You’re going to be living with 2 men soon.’ He pointed out laughing.

‘I’m stealing the ensuite for myself. You boys can have the downstairs bathroom.’

‘You’re all heart my love.’                                                      

‘I know.’

‘What I actually meant was that I had to ask for directions to the toilets.’

‘Oh dear. Doctor Fischer came by again. He said that Timothy seems to be making remarkable progress and expects Timmy should wake up today, late today but still, today. Thank you for getting them to recognise me as Timmy’s mother. Yesterday they wouldn’t even allow me in the room, now they didn’t even insist you were here to talk about his condition.’

‘Just setting things the way they should be.’ He smiled as he once more settled into his seat to begin to vigil by Timothy’s bedside. He was in in for another long night he could tell. This time however, he would spend it with the love of his life and silently sent up a prayer to a God he scarcely believed in asking to make Timothy well and thanking Him for Shelagh’s presence. Smiling once more at the angel beside him he turned his attention back to his boy, not to be disturbed for many hours. 


End file.
